Grim Expectations
by baddisfunctionalover
Summary: Harry finds himself captured by Lucius Malfoy, he prays for rescue, but will anyone find him in time?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first, ever, fanfic, so I would really adore some comments and tips!**

"_**Let us dance in graveyards and revel in our sins. The heavens don't want us and hells can't find us. So surrender your innocence me and enjoy this bedlam while we still can"**_

_**~GrimExpectations~**_

_The overwhelming pain had taken it`s toll on Harry, So he had welcomed the darkness, sleep coming at him, covering him with its dark, soothing veil. He wanted nothing more but to let the numbness of sleep take over, not waking up, never facing what he knew was to come. Reality –_

A stinging pain and throbbing in his ears, made him come to it. Slowly pulling his counscius, against his will, from the darkness, bringing himself back to his senses. As he came closer and closer to the surface of awareness, pain struck him. He realized the throbbing in his ears was his own heart thumping inside his chest, his muscles burned under his skin. The effort to lift his eyelids took well over 10 minutes. After a while he thought about giving up and once again giving in to the comforting darkness that was sleep. But no he must _fight_, he had to find out what had happened. He hoped the last days occasions were a sick, twisted dream, but in his heart, he knew. **He had lost.**

Once his eyelids fluttered open, he found himself staring into a dark red wallpaper, lying on his side on something cold and hard, he recogniced as marble. He slowly started testing his body, to see how much he could move without pain,_ none at all. _

With a grim voice he muttered to himself " No surprise there…" he lifted his head from the ground, only to flinch to the pain his head was in, unnoticed before.

He pushed himself up off the floor, gritting his teeth at the pain causing him to feel nausea as he sat up. He instinctively put his right hand against his throbbing head, covering his scar with his hand as he looked around his surroundings.

He was obviously in a large room, elegantly decorated with its red tapestry. Gold and black curtains framed the two windows on the other side of the room. One of the walls had a fireplace in it, with two leather chairs on each side of it and a couch in front of the open fireplace. Everything was elegantly decorated and it had a luxourius look to it.

Slowly standing up, he swayed before leaning against the nearest wall, feeling the sickness creeping up inside him. He was tired, aching and confused. Where was he? Why was he here? Where was Voldermort? Before Harry could recover from his nausea a door opened, and a pale, tall, dark clothed wizard entered the room.

The sight of him alone made Harry grit his teeth, and growl deep inside his chest.

"ah, awake now are we Mr Potter?" Lucius Malfoy smiled, but it did not reach his eyes, he marched into the room and Harry was sure the room went smaller.

"w-where am I?" He was annoyed at himself, and at how his voice had failed him. Attempting to sound courageus, he only sounded like a small scared boy.

"you`re in no position to be asking questions" The man moved closer to harry, causing him to desperately feel for his wand, Lucius smiled " Looking for this, Mr Potter?" He saw Lucius hold his wand, waving it, taunting Him.

"Give it Back!" Harry lounged himself at the taller and more muscular man, who grabbed Harry and spun him around.

"tsk tsk tsk… Now now Potter, you have no use of your wand here." Lucius didn't move as Harry began trashing against him, kicking out where he could. Lucius merely took hold of Harrys wrists forcing them behind the young boys back.

Harry growled "Let me go! I swear I will fucking Kill you!" He yelled as he tried to shake the man off.

"And if I would, let you go, where would you go?..." At this Harry stopped trashing, Lucius bringing his free hand up to harrys throat, smiling to himself as he felt Harry stiffen in his gripp.

Harry opened his mouth, but was interrupted by Lucius

"Unfortunately enough, for you that is, you are dead to your friends. Yes Potter we have ensured a gripping story of your death " Lucius smiled at the confusion that traveled across the young boys face.

"What do you mean dead! Im here! They`ll find out! The order will-" He was cut off as he was whirled around, facing Lucius as he was then slammed into the wall.

"No Potter, I don't think so. You see we made sure Severus got convincing memories of you dying and the remains of you was taken to Dumbledore." Lucius put his hands on Harrys shoulders, painfully digging his nails into Harrys skin, yet Harry did not show any sign of pain.

"Why hasn't he killed me then? Voldermort not being as brave as he was made out to be huh?" Once again he was slammed against the wall, Lucius growling.

" The Dark Lord has other…._uses_… for you" Lucius look changed, and made Harry squirm uncomfortably, wondering what the new sparkle in the mans eyes meant, but not sure he wanted to know.

Lucius smirked, and trailed his thumb across Harrys jaw line, causing Harry to shake his head to get away from the man`s unnerving touches.

-_SMACK-_

Lucius had smacked the young boys cheek with the back of his hand, smirking as he saw Harrys eyes flash with anger, but before Harry could shout at him he was cut off.

"The Dark Lord has given me the _pleasure – _he put emphasis on the word – of keeping you Potter…"

Harry was startled, from the look in Malfoys face it wasn't a good thing and he didn't wait long until he kicked and clawed at the large Man. He had no intention of staying to find out what Lucius was so smug about. Harry Growled and put all his power in a kick into Malfoys private parts, causing the man to let him go, and groan loudly.

Taking his opportunity Harry raced for the door, feeling the door knob brush against the tip off his fingers, almost, almost there. He gripped the handle and burst the door open. But before he could take another step he felt a strong arm wrap around his waist and pull him off his feet into the rock hard chest of Lucius. He was dragged back into the room, and Lucius soon put one arm under Harrys chin, against his throat, choking him.

"You`re mine to do with as I please, and there`s no one to save you Potter" Lucius hissed into Harrys ear, then his eyelids fluttered as darkness took a hold of him once again.

**So um I want comments and tips, do u want me to continue this or not? **


	2. Chapter 2

_In the dark, You hear me scream._  
**In the dark, The screams shall stay.**  
_In the dark, I weep in pain._  
**in the dark, The pain shall stay**  
_In the dark, There is no light_  
**In the dark, No light shall shine**  
_In the dark, I am there_  
**In the dark, I shall stay.**

~ Grim Expectations chapter 2 "_The Darkness_"~ 

Slowly the soothing, comforting darkness that he had not yet come to fear, started giving its way for light. As his eyes fluttered open, he groaned and rolled over to his right side, his left hand covering his eyes. His body was aching, a searing thumping pain had control of his body, and he remained on his side, waiting for the world to catch up to him.

The memories of the night that he had been taken away by Voldemort and his Death Eaters started like a movie behind his eyelids. An image of Mr. and Mrs. Wesley reaching out for him, screaming his name, their faces full of fear and anger, Ginny unconscious on the ground.

Voldemort standing above him, with his wand "_Crucio" _and the pain began, a mind searing pain that shot through him like white bolts of fire. Ron and Hermione running towards him, screaming his name as he was pulled to his feet by rough hands against a stone cold, hard chest, one hand clutching his hair, and one around his throat.

Voldemort whispering close to his ear:

"Y_ou are a fool Harry Potter…and you will loose….__**Everything**_._"_

Then that sensation of being pulled through his bellybutton and then **darkness.**

Slowly opening his eyes to face what he dreaded, he found himself on a cold stone floor, the tiles were slightly moist, causing a shiver to move up his spine. He slowly heaved himself up with his arms, as he sat he had to lean his head on his knees and wait for the world to stop spinning.

As he looked up he noticed he was on the ground of a small cell, the only light coming in to the cell was an old door with iron bars.

He slowly stood up on weak legs, as the room started spinning he leaned over and hurled. _Perfect, I bet they drugged me while they were on a roll_ he thought grimly to himself. He leant against the cold stone wall, catching his breath before looking around further, he saw a stone bench on the ground and some hay on it. The walls were covered in chains and heavy iron rings, he tried his best to ignore the questions in his mind. _Who else had been kept here_.

The sound of footsteps suddenly echoed through the dungeons, so he tried to stand up straight and prepared the best glare he could muster.

Malfoy looked down on the small boy, his pale skin stood out from the darkness of the cell, the green eyes sending a heavy glare that only resulted in looking tired.

He noticed the boy was leaning against the wall, looking shaken but the fire still radiated through him. He sneered.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, I take it you feel at home in your new…surroundings? After all the time spent with the Wesley family I take it you are not unfamiliar to this kind of living…?" he smiled, a smile not reaching his eyes, which were still viscous and cold.

"I can see your not as educated as you like to play, _Mr. Malfoy_" he spat the last words out as if they tasted bad in his mouth " The Weasley`s live in a _house_ not a dungeon." He glared at the tall man, and was surprised at how tall and tough built the eldest Malfoy was.

" On the contrary Mr. Potter, if you call that a house, than this" He moved closer to Harry, causing him to press back against the wall, as if he could disappear in it. Malfoy then leaned in, putting his right hand on the wall just next to Harry's head. Harry glared back into the ice cold grey eyes.

"Will be a castle, for you."

"The Order of the Phoenix will find me.." Harry growled at his capturer.

"As I have told you before they will not, but you can wait and find out. Staying hopeful, which will make it much more entertaining for me to savour your lost hope when they do not _save you_ ." He put his left hand against the young boy's slender neck, slightly bruised from earlier. He felt the boy stiffen and saw him bite his own lip as Lucius rubbed his thumb on a bruise.

"Leave me alone you FREAK!" Harry spat Malfoy in the face and ducked under the elder man's arm to get away, forgetting the pain in his body he stumbled and had to lean against the wall again." What drugs did you give me!" He growled angrily, turning his head to see Malfoy wiping away the spit from his cheek, before he shot a deadly glare at Harry.

He moved too quickly for Harry to react, and he yelped in pain as Malfoy dragged him by the hair, then threw him against a wall, before he could move, he was pinned to the wall. Lucius lifted the young boy's hands above his head, holding them in place with one hand as he took out his wand and made the chains on the wall move. Once the young boy was caught in the shackles, he had to stand on his toes to relieve his arms of some weight.

Lucius brought the silver serpent on his cane to Harry's chin, forcing the boy's head up, to look at him. He lingered for a few seconds in the moment, the boy's eyes so defiant, so angry, and so full off will. He could barely wait to break him.

"Tsk tsk tsk, Mr. Potter, did your beloved _Dumbledore_ not teach you how to treat those superior to you?" He almost hissed Dumbledore's name, as if it was something filthy.

He saw the pain, grief and loss flash in the emerald green eyes of the young boy, who grew slightly paler, seemingly at the thought of his old headmaster.

The emotions only lingered a second before they were erased with the burning fire and defiance that were the trademark of a true Gryffindor.

The young boy growled, anger flashing through his eyes, as he began kicking at the man in front of him. Lucius simply clucked with his tongue,

"I see that Dumbledore didn't think it necessary to teach _the-boy-who-lived_ manners." Lucius took a step forward, leaning closer to the defiant boy he lowered his voice to almost a whisper.

"Don't worry, you are perhaps, not a lost case. I shall teach you _respect_ and _manners_" He made sure to put extra meaning in his voice on the last words.

"Hah!" Harry spat with clear loathing in his voice," You aren't one to talk about respect and manners _Malfoy._" He spat the last word out as if it was venomous.

The older wizard simply looked down on the young boy, now seemingly regaining strength to stand back in his restraints to release pressure of his shackled wrists.

He smirked, tracing a hand down the young boy's ribs, leaving it tracing the two lowest bones, while his other hand trailed the soft skin from Harry's collar bone to his throat.

Without hesitation he put force on his right hand that was on Harry's ribs, immediately breaking the two lowest ribs. Harry gasped in pain, and then the older Malfoy's hand clenched around his throat, lifting him up in a tight grip, Lucius leaned against Harry. He loosened his grip on the young boy's ribs, and focused on holding the boy against the wall by his throat until his feet couldn't touch the floor.

"I'll show you your rightful place." he stroked a finger across Harry's side, making him whimper between the gasps from loss of air.

Tears began filling the emerald green eyes as his lungs started to protest against the loss of air, the jolt of pain in his ribs pushed him to try to struggle free again. Lucius, he realised, had an iron grip.

"I will break you. You will be given nothing. You will have nothing. And no one cares enough to find you." He said this as a pure statement, with the signature Malfoy sneer in place.

Harry, gasping for air, cursed himself for not being stronger, he once again tried to kick back but it only resulted in Lucius tightening his grip, now his vision gave in, and he started to fall into the comforting darkness again, relaxing as he welcomed it.

A low whisper in his ear sent chills through his marrow.

" You will be _mine_ forever." Lucius looked at the boy gasping for air and decided to release him slightly, after all it was no fun when the boy was unconscious all the time so he freed the boy from his iron grip. Harry gasped for air, his lungs burning from the welcomed fresh air that entered them. As he took a deep breath, the broken ribs reminded him of the pain, and he felt his knees buckle under him.

"You….Bastard…Th-….They'll….find…" Harry croaked through his sore throat, cursing his voice for being so childish.

He felt a hand tug at his hair, and his head was pulled up only to look into Malfoy's face. He felt surprised that his head was still attached to his body.

"Who would come for _you_? " Lucius growled "Weasly? The mud blood girl? Aurors? Weasly and the Mud blood wouldn't find you even if there was a sign out front telling them you were here, the Aurors from the Order are defeated, and Dumbledore is dead. There is **no one.**"

Each word was a knife striking into his heart, slowly realisation dawned upon him and he _despaired_. He knew what Lucius had said was true, the ministry was in Voldemort's hands, as were probably the order, and Dumbledore was dead. Hope was never too far gone, but he felt unsure weather or not Ron and Hermonie should come to save him. After all he didn't want them to be at risk, and they`d have to find him first…

Lucius smirked as he saw the realisation and hurt in those green emerald eyes, oh how he relished in the boy's pain.

Suddenly the fire was back in the green eyes.

"If no one comes for me, I will escape and I will never give in, to the likes of you!"

"Ah, I had hoped for no less from you." He leaned in and claimed the young boy's lips, in a crashing violating kiss, Harry tried to fight it but as the thought of biting the older wizards tongue crossed his mind, a hand pressed roughly against his broken ribs causing him to gasp in pain. Lucius didn't wait but took his chance to claim the young boy's mouth, exploring, not leaving a single corner untouched, and occasionally biting the boy's lower lip.

As he pulled away he marvelled at the sight, Harry's messed up hair, the look of utter shame, disgust and anger in his eyes and the swollen red lips, marked of his own blood, slowly running down his chin.

"What The FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! You sick perverted freak!" the young boy shouted at the top of his lungs, wishing only to clean his mouth with soap.

"That is what will make breaking you so much more fun." He purred as he stroke away the blood from Harry's chin, before the young boy violently turned his head away.

Lucius had not kissed him, he had owned him, he shuddered at that disgusting tongue, forcing its way into him, and he had felt helpless. It scared him, that the man could make him scared of himself and Lucius at the same time. No, he had not given in, he had fought, the fire returned to him. He would make a fuss, oh yes, he would go against everything the man said.

"Look at me" Lucius commanded, he had enjoyed the emotions behind the emerald eyes, fear, loathing, disgust and then once again that fire of defiance. He put his hand on the young boy's jaw, forcing him to look at him. "I told you to look at me, _**slave**_" he tightened his grip on the younger one's jaw, forcing his nails into the skin.

Green eyes shot up to look into his silver eyes.

"FUCK YOU!" the determination, defiance and anger glowing from his green eyes.

"Ah, you are sadly misinformed _**Slave**_…" He roughly pushed his cane onto the place where he had broken the ribs.

Harry growled, determined to not show any sign of pain, Lucius pushed the cane harder and earned a delicate gasp of pain from the young boy.

"I believe it is the other way around, you see my slave" Growling he put emphasis on the last word, and pressed the cane against the broken ribs.

He saw Harry grit his teeth in pain, still trying to hold against the pain, Lucius licked his lower lip in appreciation of the moment. Then he rose, leaving Harry in the darkness.

Poem was written By: Chasistity Moore


End file.
